


Your love is like friendly fire

by spacefireworks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Alex Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Karaoke, Love Confessions, Maggie is in love with an idiot, Sanvers is endgame, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefireworks/pseuds/spacefireworks
Summary: Did someone say sanvers is endgame in every fucking universe?It all started with a night out at the Karaoke bar and a drunk confession. Now it is a loosely connected story of Maggie and Alex as they navigate through important milestones of their lives.Chapter 3: Maggie gets a promotion, Kara is supportive, and Alex might appreciate Maggie in uniform more than she lets on. (squint and you'll miss Taylor Swift references)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This One-Shot was inspired by the song but most importantly by the lyrics of "Colours of your love". When I heard it the first time I just had that image in my mind of Alex being hopelessly in love with Maggie. And in a moment of drunkenness, Alex admits her feelings to Maggie with this song. 
> 
> So by all means, it probably isn't any good, but I needed to get the idea out of my head. I hope you enjoy it and if you did, let me know.

 

“Alex, I don’t think you shou-“ Kara tried to stop her sister, knowing damn well the older Danvers would regret it tomorrow.

“Nope, I really should. I’m drunk enough to not give a damn.” Alex argued and stumbled her way up on the little karaoke stage.

The rest of the group exchanged looks with each other. Most of them had seen what Kara tried to tell her sister just moments ago. Maggie and her date entered the bar 10 minutes ago.

Just seconds after Alex left her spot at the table, someone tapped on the mic. Oh boy, she was really doing it.

“So …’m drunk and ‘m heartbroken. I probably shouldn’t do this, but fuck it, you only live once!” She cheered into the mic, raised her glass and took a big sip out of it. Most of the patrons of the bar raised their glasses too and downed their drinks together with Alex.

“You know … my best friend in the whole wide world has no idea that I’m in love with her. I told her to go on this date with that beautiful girl and … oh hey, you look jus’ like her.” Alex hiccupped into the mic, pointing at the girl at the bar. Who was indeed the girl she was talking about, but Alex didn’t realise that. What she also didn’t realise was the woman standing beside the girl in question. Maggie gaped at her best friend. Not believing what she just said and at the same time overjoyed with happiness about Alex's admission.

“Anyway …um so ‘is song is for her, kind of.”

 _I built a castle 'round my heart_  
_I wear my courage like a mask_  
_From the blackout to the blue sky_  
_I see reflections in your eyes_  
_In the colours of your love_ _  
_ _The colours of your love_

 

Any trace of Alex’s drunkenness vanished the moment she hit the first key. With her eyes closed she felt like she was the only person in the room. It was just her and the music.

 

 _And my heart is like a battlefield_  
_You made me surrender_  
_And you light me up like gasoline_  
_Your love is like friendly fire_  
_Ooh-oo-oo-oo_  
_Your love is like friendly fire_  
_Ooh-oo-oo-oo_  
_Your love is like friendly fire_  
_Like friendly fire_ _  
_ _Your love is like friendly fire_

 

“I knew Alex could sing, but I didn't know she could _actually_ sing that well," Winn whispered loudly in Kara’s ear. The younger Danvers sister nodded absently, a soft smile playing on her lips as she watched her sister sing for the first time in years. Meeting Maggie, befriending her and ultimately falling in love with her changed Alex in ways Kara didn’t even know was possible. And she desperately hoped her sister’s best friend, the feisty brunette who had a soft spot for her sister, felt the same way.

 

 _Now we burn up until we glow_  
_'Cos friendly fire is all we know_  
_With every heartbeat, I'm losing my shadow_  
_I paint my life in red and gold_ _  
_ _Like the colours of your love_

 

Maggie was transfixed on Alex. It seemed like the redhead didn't even realise she actually did have an audience. The brunette had no idea how beautiful her best friends voice truly was and she might just have fallen in love with her a little bit more.

 

 _And my heart is like a battlefield_  
_You made me surrender_  
_And you light me up like gasoline_  
_Your love is like friendly fire_  
_Ooh-oo-oo-oo_  
_Your love is like friendly fire_  
_Ooh-oo-oo-oo_  
_Your love is like friendly fire_  
  
_The colours of your love_  
  
_And my heart is like a battlefield_  
_You made me surrender_  
_And you light me up like gasoline_ _  
_ _I'm dying in your friendly fire_

 

The moment the redhead finished her song she opened her eyes and blinked into the bright light of the stage light. _Reality check, Danvers._ The patrons of the bar cheered, clapped and hollered enthusiastically. Slightly embarrassed and totally sober again, Alex sent a small smile to the crowd and made her way down from the stage. As fast as she possibly could. That's when she noticed the tiny brunette, at the end of the bar, looking at her with so much love and adoration in her brown eyes, Alex didn't know how to handle. Frozen on the spot she eyed her very best friend, as she excused herself from the woman beside her and made a beeline for Alex. 

With wide eyes Alex hurried to the exit of the club, not paying attention to the calls from her sister or to Maggie’s. She desperately needed to get some air, because she really just did that. In front of Maggie.  Her best friend. The woman she loved. She literally just admitted her love for Maggie and unbeknown to her at that moment she also admitted her love _to_ Maggie. _Fuck._

“Danvers!” She could hear the distinct voice of Maggie following her outside.

"Damnit, Alex wait!" She shouted a bit louder and with slight desperation in her voice. Against her better judgment, the redhead slowed her steps. But didn't dare to turn around and face the dimpled woman.

“Alex, please look at me.” The other woman said quietly. A hesitant hand touched the redhead’s hand, and when Alex didn’t shy away from Maggie's touch the smaller woman gently turned the other woman around. But Alex didn't meet her eyes. Instead, she found a very interesting spot on the dirty floor of the alley. It was a really fascinating spot.

Maggie softly lifted her friends chin up with her index finger, looking into the unshed tears in Alex's eyes.

"Alex," That was all it took for a few lone tears to spill over her cheeks. The way Maggie's lips so lovingly caressed her name. The soothing voice it was spoken with and Maggie's entire facial expression, her expressive deep brown eyes. It was too much for the taller woman and she couldn’t hold her tears back anymore. This was the woman she loved, she loved everything about her. Maggie's love really did feel like friendly fire. How could someone like her possibly love someone like Alex as more than just a friend?

“I’m sorry.” The redhead whispered hoarsely. Even her voice sounded like she felt, miserable and vulnerable.

“No, don’t be.” The brunette shook her head, capturing Alex’s cheeks in her hands and wiping away the tears with her thumbs. Then she sent a dazzling smile at Alex, which quite literally took her breath away. _Those fucking dimples._

“I’m really glad you had the courage to … to admit something I wanted to tell you for a few months now.” She chuckled lightly, mostly to herself. Alex owlishly looked at her. Not really comprehending what Maggie just said, so she just stared at her. Like Maggie was the answer to all of her questions and prayers. She truly was a goddess, wandering amongst the undeserving earthlings and gracing them with her beauty.

"You …" She trailed off, not knowing how to react or what to say. _Gay panic?-I don’t know her._

“I’m in love with you too, you adorable nerd.” The smaller woman finally admitted and god did it feel good to say it out loud.

Alex's eyebrows nearly disappeared in her hairline. The shock was written all over her face and she looked insanely adorable. So Maggie just grinned at her, nodding her head and biting her lip to get her point across.

“Now, will you finally kiss me or not?” The young brunette teased her best friend and hopefully soon to be girlfriend.

“I- … I can kiss you?”

Alex asked in disbelief. She still couldn't believe that her best friend loved her too and apparently wanted to kiss her. Right at this moment, Alex Danvers felt like the luckiest person alive. Maggie had to giggle at the star-struck ...hm or rather the lovesick look and goofy smile Alex was giving her.

Not bothering to answer her, the brunette took matters into her own hands (literally) and cupped the back of Alex’s head to bring the redheads and her lips together in a shy and tentative first kiss. The moment their lips touched it was like fireworks exploded behind their eyelids. After a few seconds, both women parted from their gentle lip lock.

With eyes wide open, sparkling from the shock and love they'd just felt surging through them, their eyes locked onto each other. Trying to decipher, if the other woman had the same experience and was also blown away from their intense feelings. Without any hesitation, both surged forward and met in a fierce and more daring kiss than their very first one. Lips parted slightly to welcome the tongue of the other woman, while hands roamed through the red hair before settling in the nape of her neck and holding on for dear life. Alex’s arms snaked around Maggie’s midsection, pushing her impossible closer to her own body while their lips, tongues, and mouths were devouring each other.  
  
After what felt like entirety air became an issue and they separated their lips once again. Panting and breathing heavily, but unmistakably with bright smiles on their faces. They got lost in the other’s eyes.  
  
"Maggie?" Alex whispered against the brunette’s lips, still short of breath.  
  
The brunette hummed happily, softly scratching her short nails over the back of Alex’s neck. Sending shivers down the taller woman's spine.  
  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?"  
  
Maggie laughed happily, making her dimples pop and Alex swoon in admiration  
"I'd love to," she said against Alex’s lips before she brought the taller woman down for yet another kiss.

After a few seconds the brunette broke the kiss and whispered teasingly against her girlfriend's lips, "And just so you know, I'd die in your friendly fire every day for the rest of my life if it means I can spend it with you by my side."

A soft giggle escaped Alex at Maggie’s corny admission. If she didn’t know it any better she’d say Maggie was just as much of a nerd as Alex was.

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

“I love you, Alex Danvers.”

And together they painted the world in the colours of their love, just like Alex sang/said they would.

Simply because they were meant to be.

   
  



	2. Nobody but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with a second part.  
> Featuring a jealous and slightly insecure Maggie, a desperately in love Alex and a flustered little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback to the first chapter. Those things (the feedback) make me smile. Also, I'm thinking about adding a few chapters to this "one-shot". There would be a very loose plot to connect the chapters, but they can mostly be read as a standalone. What do you think?

 

6 months later at the same bar:

 

“I don’t understand what the problem is," Alex shouted in a moderated indoor voice.

“There is no problem, Danvers. Everything is just peachy,” Maggie answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Both women were sitting opposite from one another and glared angrily at each other.

“I swear to god, Maggie, I did not flirt with that woman!”

“I have eyes, Alex. Don’t be stupid!” Maggie drained her beer and slammed the glass aggressively on the table. Making Kara, who was nervously fiddling with the glasses on her nose, flinch at the sudden movement and noise. 

“Stupid?” Alex asked in disbelief and with a hurt expression.

“Yeah, stupid. Do I have to spell it out for you, Doctor Danvers? Are you that dense that you don’t even notice when a woman is hitting on you, or are you enjoying the attention you're getting? Am I not enough for you?"

"Who do you call stupid, you fool! And you want to be a detective?”

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Kara cleared her throat and tried to bring peace between the fighting lovers.

"Okay guys, how about we calm down and don't say anything hurtful to the other person?" Kara tried to reason with them. It wasn't like they were trying to hurt each other intentionally.

"Just - " Maggie trailed off for a second, "you know what? I'm going to get some fresh air. Don't bother following me outside, neither of you." She pointed her index finger at them with a stern expression and made her way out through the backdoor of the bar.

She needed to clear her head for a bit. Maybe then she could look at the events from earlier in the evening with a rational mind.  

Deep down she knew Alex didn't flirt with that woman. Hell, half of the time Alex didn't even notice when a woman tried to hit on her. Most of the time it was adorable and amusing, but today it just hit a nerve. Something about it rubbed her the wrong way. Alex was too oblivious to notice the attention she’d get when they had a night out. But there was always a voice inside of Maggie’s head that told her that Alex didn't notice the attention from other women because her sole focus was on Maggie. 

Shaking her head at her own behaviour the brunette groaned loudly. Perfect. She picked a fight with her girlfriend over nothing. "Idiot," she murmured to herself and walked back to the back entrance of the bar. Now she needed to find her girlfriend and apologize to her. 

 

Meanwhile, in the bar, Alex was sitting at the table with her head hung low. She was frustrated beyond belief. Okay, so this woman was supposedly flirting with her. But Alex didn’t notice it at the time. She was at the bar to get their drinks, keeping an eye on her sister and her girlfriend when that blonde woman came up to her and started talking to Alex. What was she supposed to do? They were just talking. Or at least Alex was. The other woman may have had ulterior motives at some point.

“I don’t get it. I tell her every day how much I love her and that she is the only one for me and she still gets so insecure about us.” Alex voiced her struggles in despair. Kara put a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulder.

"Maybe you should also tell that to the women who try to hit on you?" The blonde suggested kindly.

Alex fixed her with a “what are you even talking about" look. "I do that. Sometimes I even point her out to them. So they can see my beautiful girlfriend with their own eyes. Because I'm so proud of her and most of the time I don’t even notice if someone is flirting with me. I only have eyes for her, Kara.” The redhead sounded desperate.

“I know, everyone can see how much love you have for each other." The younger sister answered with a soft smile on her lips. Remembering all of Alex rambles and how her usually stoic expression softened when she spotted Maggie in a crowd of people. Or how mushy Alex knees went when Maggie smiled at her. Her sister was a big softy when she was around Maggie. Kara loved spending time with them together. The doctor and the police officer, her family.

Alex huffed and looked around the bar. Searching for something she obviously didn't find. “Ugh … no Karaoke night tonight?”

"No, I think they have an open mic night though. You just need to get up to the DJ, tell him what you want to sing and sing it." The blonde explained, pointing at the DJ with a microphone and a stool a few feet in front of them.

"Oh, I guess that works too," Alex said, downed the rest of her beer and got up.

“What are you doing?”

"I'm going to show Maggie once and for all that there is nobody but her. Can you please go and get her. I have to win my girl back."

Shaking her head in amusement at her sister, the younger woman was just about to get up from her spot at the table when she noticed the small brunette making her way through the crowd. When she got to the table Kara surprised Maggie with a big and soft hug.

“Oh-…” The brunette uttered but reciprocated the hug just as tight and loving as Kara did.

After Kara reluctantly separated herself from Maggie, the other woman looked around. Not finding Alex anywhere. Her heart plumed to her stomach. _She left._

Seeing Maggie's dejected expression, the blonde gently guided Maggie to Alex vacant seat. "She didn't leave. Just wait and listen." She whispered conspiratorially in Maggie's ear.

Before the soon to be detective could ask any questions, her attention was caught by someone clearing their throat near the mic.

“Hey everyone, apparently I'm the kind of person who is able to express what they feel better through songs than with words. The song I want to sing has kind of a gospel choir in it. I would really appreciate it if there are a few people here who would come up on stage with me?"

A low rumble went through the crowd, but five women volunteered without any hesitation and joined Alex on stage. She sent them a grateful smile. “Ladies, your next drinks are on me.” She winked at them, laughing as they cheered.

"Okay, so my girlfriend and I had a little fight a few minutes ago. About something that shouldn't have been an issue in the first place. But I understand how you feel, Maggie, and you are entitled to feel like that. I just want you to know … there really is no reason to feel that way."

With a nod to the DJ, Alex signalled him to start the music. Intrigued by all of this, but also remembering what happened the first time Alex sang to her on this stage, the brunette sent a smile to her girlfriend. Then she took Kara’s hand in her own for moral support.

 

_Lord, I'm gonna get so high tonight_  
I'm gonna let the floodgates open wide  
I'm in open water  
It's what I need  
Though I try to get you off my mind

 

Maggie squeezed Karas hand hard. It sounded beautiful, but she didn't know what to think about the lyrics so far. Kara knew what song her sister had chosen. So she encouragingly squeezed Maggie's hand and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Maggie.”

 

_And I get no sleep_  
I'm in too deep  
I can't let you leave

_It wouldn't be right letting you go running away from love  
Ain't nobody but you_

_I can hold onto_  
So am I right giving my all making you stay tonight?  
Ain't nobody but you (gospel: ain't nobody)  
I can hold onto (gospel: ain't nobody)

Alex was giving her all; the back vocals from the five women were giving the song also a certain appeal. And the combination of all of them together, the song was just beautifully sung. A wide smile found its ways on Maggies’ lips. Even her dimples became visible.

 

 

_Hey_  
Lord, I'm gonna bring you back tonight  
Oh you're running circles round my mind  
After your words have been my Bible  
How could I search for someone new?  
When I really want you by my side

 

Maggie giggled. “My words are her bible?” She asked no one in particular, but Kara answered anyway. Also with a bright smile. “Only you can make her that corny.”

 

_And I get no sleep_  
I'm in too deep  
To let you leave

_It wouldn't be right letting you go running away from love_  
Ain't nobody but you (ain't nobody)  
I can hold onto (ain't nobody)  
So am I wrong giving my all making you stay tonight?  
Ain't nobody but you (ain't nobody)  
I can hold onto (ain't nobody)

 

The song went on for a few more minutes, and the patrons of the bar enjoyed every second of it. After Alex finished her song, another brave woman came up on stage and was ready to perform her song. All it took was for one person to be brave enough to open the open mic night and others soon followed.

With purposefully steps Alex made her way through the crowd, which was already dancing to the new song. She walked right up to Maggie. Not giving the other woman any chance to react, Alex planted a long and deep kiss on the surprised brunette's lips. The noises that escaped from deep down their throats, when they deepened their kiss, made Kara blush like a tomato. The blonde shuffled from one foot to the other, before she loudly cleared her throat. Effectively stopping the make-out session she just witnessed. 

“I’ll get us some more drinks.” She excused herself and hurried over to the bar.

“Nobody but you, Maggie. Please believe me when I say this.” The taller woman whispered against the smaller woman's lips before she embraced her in a tight hug. With Maggie’s head on her chest and Alex’s arms tightly wound around Maggie, the pair submerged into their own little bubble.

“Thank you.” Alex felt the words more than she heard them, as they were whispered against her chest.

The moment they separated, Maggie intertwined their hands and looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes.

“I’m sorry about before. I don’t know why I reacted the way I did, but I do know that you love me, Alex. There is no one else for me either.”

“Guess we are stuck with each other, hm?” The redhead grinned down at her girlfriend.

“Oh, what a cruel world this is.” Maggie teased in a loving tone. Standing on her tiptoes to connect their lips once more. Before their kiss could escalate the way it did before, someone made their presence known.

“Stop smooching and start drinking.” Kara interrupted them with her eyes closed. Laughing, the pair pulled apart and eyed the blonde reporter.

“You can open your eyes, little Danvers.”

The women chuckled at the younger Danvers sister's antics.

Kara opened one eye before she decided that it actually was safe to open the other one.  Yeah, her favourite pair will be just fine. Kara can’t wait for the day Maggie and Alex finally tie the knot. But all in due time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> The song in this chapter is from: Cesár Sampson - Nobody but you


	3. You need to calm down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets a promotion, Kara is supportive, and Alex might appreciate Maggie in uniform more than she lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for the feedback to my little story. I very much appreciate it!

2 months after the last chapter:

 

Alex was currently looking at a sample through her microscope. Wrote down what she found, then looked again. She repeated the process for another ten minutes, until a soft voice beside her startled her from her trance-like state. 

“Alex?”

Startled, but not daring to focus on anything else for the moment, the redhead acknowledged the voice with a hum. 

A soft laugh from the other person in the room reached her ears. “Come on, you need to get ready for Maggie’s promotion and the party afterward.” An elbow gently nudged her in her rips. Like a deer caught in the headlights, the scientist jolted up from her chair.

"Oh crap, is it that late already?" She asked frantically. Looking for the clock beside the door of the laboratory she shared with Lena. The young woman laughed and rested her hand on Alex's back. Smoothly pushing her down on her seat again. She dug her phone out from the pocket of her lab coat and showed Alex a text message from Kara.

"No, but Kara texted me to remind you to go home at least two hours before the ceremony starts. You wouldn't want to miss your girlfriend officially becoming a detective, would you?" Lena lifted one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. A tender smirk on her lips. 

"Thanks, Lena. But are you sure I can leave you with this? I feel like we are on to something.”

"One hundred percent sure. We have other projects I can work on in the meantime. Mother won’t care if we don’t have something for her today. There is always a tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

Alex questioned, still unsure if she should actually leave with so much time on the clock before the ceremony began.

“I’m sure. Maybe I’ll stop by at the ceremony later?” Lena suggested with uncertainty in her voice. Maggie was a great person and they got along just fine. But still, she wanted to make sure she was actually wanted there. 

“I’d like that and I’m sure Maggie would too.” Alex soothed Lena's doubts.

The door to their lab slid open and a tall woman in a pantsuit entered.

"Doctor Danvers. Lena." The woman greeted them.

“Ms. Luthor.”

After a quick look around in the room, the older woman's blue eyes settled on her best scientist, besides her own daughter that is.

"Alexandra, my daughter told me you need to attend a ceremony in a few hours. You are one of my best scientists, you deserve a break once in a while," She remarked, surprising both women with her statement.

"Thank you," A perplexed Alex thanked her boss.

“Tell that girlfriend of yours congratulations on her promotion. Maybe Lena and I'll stop by for a few minutes before I fly out to the conference in Geneva." The Luthor matron commented offhandedly.

“Oh … mother, I didn’t know you had an appointment with-“

“It was a last minute decision. But I won’t require your presence. It's not about your project. You can have as much time as you need to work on it. The only thing I care about is that you actually do have something we can work with at the end. Understood?”

She fixed them with her typical Luthor stare. Sometimes her eyes seemed cold and lifeless, murderously even. A shiver ran down Alex's spine.

"Yes, mother" Lena answered dutifully.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” Alex chimed in.

“Very well then. I'll see both of you later. Goodbye, darling. Alexandra."

And just as fast as she came into their lab, she disappeared through the doorway.

"I've worked for your mother for four years, and I still don't know what to think about her."

"Try having her as your mother," Lena answered dryly, making Alex laugh.

"She is an amazing scientist and a great boss, but sometimes she just creeps me out."

Alex put all of her stuff together and neatly tucked it away where she could find it the next morning.

“You know she sees you as a daughter, right?”

“What?” Alex stopped what she was doing and looked at Lena like she lost her mind. The raven-haired woman laughed.

“Yeah, we have been friends for what, five years? And from the very beginning, she talked highly of you. She respects your opinion as a scientist and she likes you. She is my mother, Alex. I know things like that."

“Oh, … wow, I-" Suddenly the redheads face started to get a little warm and she could feel the redness creeping up on her.

“Now, don’t get flustered. Get out of here and make yourself pretty for your woman. I'll see you later, sis." Lena teased the older woman, in a loving but humorous tone. The Danvers sisters really felt like a family to her. Even her mother liked them and that had to mean something.

The Danvers and the Luthors were meant to do extraordinary things and together they’d be unstoppable, both Lillian and Eliza told them the first time they officially met the other woman’s family.

"See you later, Lena!" With a hasty kiss to the raven-haired's cheek, a sisterly gesture only reserved for Kara, Alex hurried out of their lab. Leaving a stunt but smiling Lena behind.

 

At Kara’s apartment:

 

Maggie was pacing around Kara’s apartment. Nervously fiddling with the undone buttons of her police uniform. Only one more hour before the ceremony started. The only good thing about it was the party afterward. She would need all the alcohol she could get.

"Are you sure Alex will make it? You know how she gets when she's immersed in a project of hers. Especially in something like this, she can't and won't tell me anything about it."

Kara snorted. “Yeah I know, I tried to get both Alex and Lena to talk to me about it, but apparently it's top secret." She said in a mocking manner, doing a pretty bad Alex impression.

“Nerds.”

Kara snorted at Maggie’s remark.

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

The officer really did seem a little green. But Kara knew her nerves were playing tricks on her. So she tried to cheer her up. It's what made Kara lovable and annoying at the same time. Maggie loved to be irritated by her. It was their thing.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby. You busted one of the biggest drug lords in National City and uncovered dozens of his dealers. Now you get honoured for it, and at the same time you get a promotion to detective because you passed your exam.” Kara was giddy and she was so proud of Maggie.

Despite feeling like shit at the moment, a small smile found its way on Maggie's lips at Karas enthusiasm. “I don’t like the attention and you know it.” The tiny woman grumbled.

“Well too bad, Miss McWhiner. You deserve it.”

“I don’t like my uniform.”

Kara wasn’t sure if Maggie was trying to annoy her or if she really just needed to complain about everything to distract herself from the upcoming ceremony.

“Alex loves it. She thinks you look ravishing in it.” Kara blushed at the admission. She probably shouldn’t have told Maggie that, but … she liked living on the edge.

“How do you know that?” A bright and intrigued smile lit up Maggie's face. She always suspected it, but Alex did never confirm it.

“I call it, the drunk confessions of Alex Danvers.” Both women giggled uncontrollably. Drunk Alex was fun and most importantly an honest Alex. 

“Danvers has a uniform kink, hm? Interesting.” The brunette murmured to herself. Already having images in her head of what she could do with and to Alex in her uniform.

“Eww… too much information!” Kara put her hands over her ears. Her childlike behaviour put a smile on Maggie’s lips.

 

Minutes before Maggie’s promotion:

 

Maggie was pacing back and forth behind the stage. She really didn't want to go up there. Receiving an award in front of all of those people. This wasn't her thing. She could spot Kara in the middle of the crowd, proudly sitting at the reporter’s side of the room. The brunette had no idea why Catco was even interested in something like this. Or maybe it was just Kara's idea of a great article, and she confronted Cat Grant with her super pout to get was she wanted.

Opposite of Kara she could see her aunt and mother. Despite the circumstances, a bright smile lit up Maggie's face. She wasn't sure if they could make it today, but she was so happy to see them.   
After her coming out and her father’s poor reaction to it Maggie's mother took her daughter to Midvale. They moved in with her aunt and never heard anything about her father again. They had the chance to start a new life and neither her mother nor Maggie ever looked back. Midvale was a blessing for them and the place she met Alex and Kara. They were basically her next door neighbours. 

Speaking of, the redhead hurried through the crowd. Waving and smiling at Maggie when she was only a few more seconds away. They embraced each other in a big and loving hug. Alex squeezed her tight. When they separated their bodies, Maggie pulled Alex’s head down and met her in a soft and very brief kiss.   
  
"Hey, babe. You look stunning," Maggie murmured against Alex’s lips. She could feel how her body and mind started to calm down the moment her girlfriend embraced her.   
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"A little." The police officer admitted   
  
"Don't be, you deserve it." The redhead murmured, placing a brief kiss on her girlfriend’s kissable lips.   
 "Officer Sawyer?" A deep voice brought them out of their bubble. It was Captain J'onzz.  
  
"Sir?" Maggie straightened her posture (the only thing straight about her) and met his eyes.   
  
"Two more minutes, then I'll expect you to be up on stage with Rodriguez and Hale."  
  
He smiled at her, and without waiting for an answer he turned around. The brunette turned to her girlfriend. “Guess I’ll have to go up on stage now.”

"Good, I want everyone to see how ridiculously stunning my girlfriend, the future Detective Sawyer, looks in her formal uniform." Alex suggestively whispered into Maggie's ears, softly pushing her up on stage. With one last smile, the redhead walked through the rows of people and sat down beside her girlfriend's aunt and mother. 

 

"Officer Sawyer puts her heart and soul into her work. Without her hard work, the NCPD wouldn't have been able to bust the drug ring and put one of the biggest drug dealers of our city behind bars. It was Officer Sawyer, who solved the case and played a major role in bringing not only the leader but the entire network down.”

As J’onn continued his praises of Maggie and all that she did, Alex couldn’t help it but smile. She was so proud of her girlfriend and of all the things she achieved. Becoming a detective was a dream for her come true and Alex was glad she could be part of this special moment.

"It is hereby my honour to present Officer Sawyer with this award in honour of her service to the citizens of National City and for her commitment and bravery to this city. It is also my honour to present to you the newest addition to our homicide unit, Detective Maggie Sawyer. “

Thundering applause roared through the room. Alex, Maggie's mother, and her aunt stood up from their chairs. Clapping loudly for the detective. They couldn’t be more proud.

The moment would have been perfect, if it wouldn't have been so rudely interrupted by some man, running into the room with a knife in his hand. Pointing the end of the knife threateningly in Maggie's direction.

"You fucking bitch! You are the reason my brother is in prison!" She shouted angrily at her, wilding his knife in his hand like a sword.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex asked irritated. But the man wouldn't stop his hate speech about Maggie and the NCPD. It was ridiculous, really. The room was full of cops. They could shoot him before he even could lift his knife.

Pissed off, the redhead scientist turned around and met his eyes.

“I want to attend this beautiful ceremony, for a woman who fights every day for you, basic humans, of this city and you want to ruin that for me?" She growled at him, not caring the slightest bit that he had a knife in his hand. She knew how to handle herself, thanks to the lessons she took and the private lessons from Maggie. *wink*

"She ruined my brother’s life and mine. He's a good guy and he doesn’t deserve being in prison.” He shouted agitated. Nobody in the room dared to move, besides all of the cops who had their guns pointed at him. Both J’onn and Maggie looked at the scene with amusement as Alex tore the offender a new one. 

“You point a knife at a police detective in a room full of cops. How stupid are you?"

“If you don’t sto-“

Alex interrupted him. Now standing in front of him, she lightly pushed him back with her hand.

"No, back the fuck off and let me enjoy my girlfriend’s promotion.”

“She is a fucking dyke?” He asked disbelievingly. Pointing the knife at Maggie again.

Alex bristled. "Oh, you're homophobic too? Now listen, buddy, if you so much as utter another word in my girlfriend’s direction or try to pull a stunt, I’ll cut your balls and your dick off. I’m a scientist buddy, I can kill you in so many ways possible and none of them would leave any traces. I could make you disappear from the face of this earth." She threatened, making a few people around her chuckle. Both Maggie and J’onn did their best to hide their laughs. In another lifetime, Alex would have been a great addition to the NCPD. 

He gulped loudly, definitely feeling intimidated by the redheaded woman. She was giving off some scary vibes. But he didn't show his fear and doubts. Instead, he raised his knife, holding it threateningly over Alex’s chest.   
  
Before he could utter a word or do anything with the knife someone hit him on the head. By the feel of it, it probably was the end of a gun.

“Wohow buddy, I think the lady just told you to leave.”

Maggie stood over him in her shiny police uniform. With her drawn weapon she pushed the knife, which fell out of his hands as he went down, away.

“Are you threatening my girlfriend now too?” She was angry and pissed off. How dare he ruin this moment for her. Not waiting for an answer and not wanting to risk getting anyone hurt in this room, she pushed him onto his stomach. Maggie pulled her handcuffs free from her uniform. Already putting them on his hands and lifting him on his feet. Maybe she was a bit rougher than she needed to be, but who cared? Apparently, Alex did.

“Okay babe, I think you need to calm down. Let you cop buddies handle him and get back up on stage.”

Alex put a calming hand on Maggie’s back. The detective turned her head and looked at her girlfriend. The redhead sent her an assuring smile, telling her to hand him off to someone and just calm down for a minute.

"I'll take it from here, Mags. You should go and get what you are here for. I'll meet you later at the bar." Her former partner said to her.

With the minor inconvenience being taken care of, the detective was ushered back on stage by her girlfriend.

 

At the party/bar:

 

"I'm so proud of you, darling." Maggie’s mother, Luisa, whispered into her ear while hugging her daughter. Her aunt, Rose, came up behind them and squeezed between the hugging women.  
  
"You had your time. Now let me squeeze my niece and congratulate her on her promotion." The trio laughed.   
  
They had a fantastic time at the bar. Sometime later Alex joined the three women at their table and they enjoyed their light conversation. The incident from before was already forgotten as they toasted for Maggie, yet again. If she weren't already slightly drunk, the brunette would have felt uncomfortable with the amount of attention she got. But she was drunk, so she didn't care.   
  
Sometime later the music faded out and someone tapped the mic.   
  
"Oh boy," Alex exclaimed as she spotted her sister behind the mic. Kara’s face was flushed and she giggled uncontrollably. A clear indication that her little sister was drunk.   
  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to my future sister in law. She doesn't know it yet, but she won't get rid of me anymore." The blonde slurred slightly. Clearly amusing all of the attendees. 

"Also, I had no idea you guys could party like that … So you can all sing along!" She cheered into the mic and signalled the DJ to start the music.

 

_You are somebody that I don't know_  
But you're takin' shots at me like it's Patrón  
And I'm just like, damn, it's 7 AM  
Say it in the street, that's a knock-out  
But you say it in a Tweet, that's a cop-out  
And I'm just like, "Hey, are you okay?"

_And I ain't tryna mess with your self-expression_  
But I've learned a lesson that stressin' and obsessin' 'bout somebody else is no fun  
And snakes and stones never broke my bones

_So oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_  
You need to calm down, you're being too loud  
And I'm just like oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (oh)  
You need to just stop  
Like can you just not step on my gown?  
You need to calm down

Being drunk for sure didn’t mess with Kara’s ability to sing. And her sunny and cheery personality made even the toughest looking police officer melt into a puddle. So it was to no one’s surprise when the entire bar joined in to sing the chorus with Kara. 

Enjoying the high spirits around them, Maggie's arms circled around Alex midsection from behind. Feeling the strong arms around her, Alex leaned back into the embrace of her girlfriend. With eyes closed and a soft smile on their lips, the pair enjoyed the song and gently swayed to the rhythm of the music.

"A little birdy told me you appreciate me in my uniform?" The detective teased her girlfriend, but there was clearly a suggestive undertone to it. Not taking the bait, the other woman turned around and faced her girlfriend. She straightened Maggie's lapels before pulling her in for a heated kiss. Taking Maggie's breath away and leaving her quite a bit dizzy, when Alex pulled back. Her grip tightened around the lapels of the detectives uniform and she pulled her impossibly closer. 

"Let me show you how much I appreciated you inside of this uniform."

With that, she pushed Maggie gently away and winked suggestively at her while walking to the entrance of the bar. Her intentions were clear. In fact, they were so clear that even Luisa and Rose knew what was going to happen tonight. Maggie stumbled over her feet as she hurried after her girlfriend.

This evening was getting better and better.

 

TBC …

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song: You need to calm down- by Taylor Swift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you want to, please leave a comment or kudos. They are greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> If you want to give the song a listen: Colours of your love - by Conchita Wurst


End file.
